


I farmaci che causano dolore

by porteibello



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystery, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porteibello/pseuds/porteibello
Summary: Сказка про болезненного Пьеро, что оставлял алый след за собой, и Белого Клоуна, что был лекарством.
Relationships: Kanda Yuu/Allen Walker





	I farmaci che causano dolore

Вы слышали когда-нибудь легенду о Чёрном Воине и Белой Принцессе? Говорят, было это в те времена, когда землю еще делили мечом, и была она вся багряна от крови. Жила тогда Принцесса с серого острова, что ходила по свету, исполняя королевски приказы. И пришла она однажды в страну, где правили песок и трава. Должна была быть Принцесса жестокой да казнить всех отступных, но не смогла расправиться с рабским дитя Востока, решив забрать его к своим туманам и серой воде. Только не довелось Принцессе вернуться в родные края да освободить своего Воина. Покинув этот мир, оставила она Воина в одиночестве. Только и он не протянул долго. Казнили его, как предателя и убийцу царского, винили, что его рук смерть Белой Принцессы. И принял Воин смерть с гордым взглядом, надеясь, что на той стороне встретит он свою Принцессу. Повеселил тогда Воин богов своей преданностью, смеялись долго они да даровали ему шанс встретиться с Белой Принцессой. Вернулся Чёрный Воин на землю, да помня всё прошлое, шёл в поисках Принцессы. Находил он её, но вновь она бросала его одним, уходя в мир иной. Воин пошёл тогда против богов, вызвал их на бой, но те отказались, усмехнулись да сказали, что может такой человек против самих богов. Наказали Чёрного Воина за дерзость его вечными скитаниями. И возвращается теперь Воин в этот мир искать Принцессу, что покидает его слишком рано для них двоих. И поговаривают, что вернётся Воин ещё раз. И будет это, когда серый город затопят краски от белой до чёрной да задуют июньские ветра в феврале. Но это только легенда, только сказка, и давно бессмертный Чёрный Воин обернулся болезненным Пьеро, для которого наградой станет бледный силуэт на перекрёстке улиц.

Холодные ветра стоят у кромки солёной воды, смотря на далёкие берега. Им жарко в февральских морозах, их шарфы размотаны и струятся по узким улицам, переносимые людскими толпами. Они бродят средь людей в своих шифоновых платьях да платках, их глаза, обращённые к земле, печальны, а голоса резки и завывны в поисках кого-то далёкого и позабытого. Серое небо жмётся ближе к земле, задыхаясь на узких канальных перекрёстках, оно теснится на берегах алого моря. И давит небо лапами–облаками на головы прохожих, разносит стоны ветров. А на алой черепице дети в голубых плащах, они играются в бои на зонтах и заливно смеются, да их шуршащий смех разносится по улицам сырым стуком.

Ветры злы да потеряны, им нет дела до болезней–проблем людских, они оставляют порезы на запястьях–рукавах да лезут своими холодными лапами под вороты, штанины, хотят ласкать скулы–лица, только путаются в нитях высоких шарфов. Десертом для них ухватить полы пальто да скользить по внутренностям, оставить следы на душе да бросить поломанной марионеткой. Но не нужно бояться февральских ветров. Укутав одеялом белой воды, усыпят они боль да поглотят все тревоги. Только Пьеро знает страшную тайну ветров, что не убаюкивают они души, что, мягко её переламывая, они крадут воспоминанья, бросая в пустоту. Но боится он не только их, но и неба, что неустанно следит, что наблюдает чернильно-синими глазами, касается своими мутными когтями до обломков старинных труб. Пьеро страшится за память. Он не хочет терять воспоминаний.

Стоит он, замерев, над водами, что давно нечисты, что перестали отражать голубые небеса. Он следит за движением скованных вод, как дрожат её осколки от топота Баутовых ног. По стеклу расползается трещина, а Пьеро плотнее утягивает шарф да спешит прочь с хрупкого моста. Бауты плетутся по следу, не оставляя и мгновения на лишний глоток кислорода. Пьеро бежит сквозь мелкие улицы, спотыкаясь, бьётся носками о глянцевые трещины. Через мост под арку, это столь привычно, что доведено до безразличия, и всё равно Пьеро продолжает верить, мысленно молить Бога, чтоб арка, что осыпана–обколота–разрушена от столетий и безумных вод, рухнула, преградив Баутам все пути, хоть секундно задержала, чтоб спасла. Но Бог давно стар, комотозен, мёртв. И Пьеро бежит дальше, слыша за собой шелестенье одежд и заливный смех, хлещет полами пальто стены, что зажимают, давят своими историями да болями. Выбравшись из сковывающих стен, утыкается в стену прямую, что перед носом, площадь, фонтан. Бежать больше некуда, а шуты–фальшивки всё ближе, приближаются стальным звоном, разбивающимся об узкие стены, несущимся ввысь, перемешанным с колокольным звоном. И тысячи Шляпников на площади смеются–хлопают, не догадываясь, что поют колокола по умирающей душе.

Пьеро мечется, шарит раненным взглядом, ища лазейку, щель из угла, но пусто, вокруг одни угрожающие отвесы да пустые провалы окон. Нарастающим шёпотом слышится Пьеро: "Да, ненавидят тебя, Пьеро. Не нужен ты ей. Принцесса возненавидела своего Воина, так сгинь, проклятый. Тебе нас не победить, пока Принцесса не полюбит тебя. Ты слаб, Пьеро, ты бесполезен в одиночку. Ты ничто без своей Принцессы–защитницы, только ей подвластно нас победить. Пьеро, прекрати бежать, остановись, отдохни". Пьеро опускает взгляд и считает мерные стальные удары. Раз… Два… Три… Всё смолкает звоном меди по дереву–кирпичу. Пьеро вскидывает голову, бросается взглядом по сторонам да видит мелкую обшарпанную дверь, которой явно не было здесь, только не до этих мыслей сейчас. Дверь прямиком из прошлого, с темной медью петель, тянет Пьеро за ручку–кольцо, что протёртая медь, скрипят петли тоже медью. Ныряет он в мрачный коридор, хлопком закрывается дверь позади, золотыми–серебряными искрами загораются стены. Пьеро здесь спокойно, уверен он, что не доберутся здесь до него Бауты, но всё равно, по инерции, бежит, собирая все расколы.

Выползает он на площади Шляпников, толкнув медну дверь. Старается затеряться в толпе, хоть понимает, что дело бесполезное, что гиблое. От Баут ему не скрыться. Они хоть пусты головами, но не дураки, поймут, куда делась добыча, да вновь найду. И пока у него передышка, и пусть Бауты губят чужую невинную души. Ведь это их судьба, утаскивать в холод недовольных–непокорных. Бауты те, что дети золотых камзолов, что опутывают души елейными речами, те, что мертвы уже давно, те властители здесь с давних пор. Не раз видел Пьеро, как утаскивают они. Сначала задабривают, кажут фокусы, увлекая внимание, а потом, хватая под руки, ведут по улицам, до безлюдья, где уже поджидают сиреньи хвосты. Шляпники одурманены, потому видят прекрасных дев, а не полуразложившиеся ткани с клоками волос и запалыми глазами. Приманивают они голосами, что сводят с ума, и нет нужды больше вести, Шляпники сами вырывают руки, идут на голоса хватают скользкие руки, прыгают в воду, что моментально растворяет плоть. И несутся, и стучат по дну кости.

Пьеро нервен, пихается локтями–боками–коленками, шарахается от цветов, что тянут–шепчут, обещают рай и сказки, только за спинами смеются над идиотами–глупцами, что верят, следуют да ломаются. Только посвящён Пьеро в их планы, оттого и воротит нос от маскарадных королей, что смердят, утянутые в кожистые костюмы. И ждут они фиолетовых лун да папоротниковых ворот. И Пьеро устал. Хочется всё закончить да вернуться в позабытые дали, где ты также, как везде, никому не нужен. Там тепло храмов и традиций, коивы озёра, по берегам которых так приятно гулять, и радужные водопады, за чьими водами, в золотых дворцах, живут голубыми драконами. Хочет Пьеро повидаться с теми, чья чешуя и небо, и вода, чьи глаза горят ночными фонарями. Только заталкиваются желания поглубже, потому что нет пути иного для жизни, кроме прямого, через сизые хвосты да мёртвых шутил.

Он отвлечён своими мыслями, разглядывает землю–трещины, потому не видит дикой пляски черного Джокера, что, корчясь в кровавых гримасах, вьется в конвульсиях–припадках. Костюм его чернее тьмы, осыпан золотом да омыт кровью. Джокер скользит ближе, двигаясь в такт дождевому ритму, посмеивается басом, расширяет власть тени пляской да сковывает ею, накрывая, окружая, заточая в теневую клетку. А Пьеро и не чувствует, слишком беспечен, как запястье немеет, покрываясь чёрным обугленным кружевом, как вены перетянули, зажали, растерзали. По венам шныряют когти чёрной стали, входят глубже, не позволяя двинуться, извернуться, стекает бурая кровь, заливая черные объемны рукава да пачкая бежевость пальто. Джокер ломает–выворачивает руки, только б никуда-никуда никогда-никогда. Пьеро скалится, изрывает себе вены, стараясь выбраться, а пластик и доволен, он кривится в вечности, кривится в оскале, обнажая алый след на кромке зубов.

— Пьеро, а Пьеро, не споёшь мне про свою любовь. Прошу тебя, спой мне про то, как ты грязен и отвратителен в своей любви, как ты любишь из века в век и через века. Пьеро, не бойся, мы тебя не осудим, так пой же, как любовь твоя крепнет, пой же про боль, что, болотное, ты, дитя, терпишь, встречая его, кто вечно не помнит, что не хочет поминать. Да, Пьеро, спой мне про все похороны, те века, что ты хоронишь свою английскую принцессу. Не лей слёз, Пьеро, что ты не встретишь его в эту жизнь, у вас их много, вся вечность за вашу любовь, — смеётся, скачет вокруг, ослиные уши передёргиваются колоколиным звоном. Пьеро зол. Пьеро стынет киноварью, кипит азотом. Пьеро страшно, Пьеро трясёт-колотит в истериках, перебивает дрожью по душе. Шут тянет шире оскал, вытягивая из-под алого жжёного тюля слепых голубых дракончиков. Пьеро, забывшись обо всём, заворожено следит, как они перебирают лапками, утопая в складках, обвивают их тонкими хвостами, пачкая хрупкие чешуйки в пьеровской крови.

— Только, — оскал на маске Джокера стирается, глаза его становятся человечнее, из голоса исчезает смех. — Пьеро, ты веришь, что принцесса хочет сохранить вашу веру, хочет встреч и вечных жизней? Ты уверен, что твоя принцесса хочет подобного? Думаешь, моль, такая тупица, что будет, сгорев однажды и вновь, лететь на огонь, отрубать себе крылья и палить плоть? — шут шепчет вкрадчиво, не режет оскалом, а драконы молят, чтоб послушал, мол, сумасшедший шутило говорит правду. Пьеро, смотри же, эти скальные морды тоже умны, они умеют не только губить, убивая невинность, в них опыт через вечность. — Подумай же над этим Пьеро. Но не сейчас. Пой, пой же, сейчас, продолжи зрелище. Давай!

Джокер шепчет последние слова, растворяясь в воздухе–толпе, оставляет после себя рваную полоску на венах, перепачкавшую рукава, с затекающей внутрь кровью, да голубого дракона–целителя, заползшего под борт пальто, отогревающегося от местных холодов, не научен малыш бороться с ними. Пьеро, отойдя–успокоившись, зарится по сторонам, выискивая дьяволова шута, то ли держать подальше, то ли отплатить. Только того и след простыл, будто Шут не существовал вовсе. Пьеро выдыхает, тянет руки под пальто, улыбчиво касается чешуек, водит пальцами, ощущая нервно-болезненное сердцебиение. Он спокоен, забвенен. Он и не помнит уже, что маски следуют за ним, пока над площадью не разносятся стальные удары. Прекращает резко Пьеро ласки с драконом, вырывая руку из-под теплой чешуи, метается взглядом по площади, выискивая Баут меж Шляпников, встречается с черными провалами глаз у водной глади. Бауты разозлёны, не смеет болезненный мим, так играть с ними, бежать не должен он, только подчиняться высшей касте. Пьеро видит, как золотой командир хмурит несуществующи брови, как на пластиковые губы ложится шутовской оскал, как серебряное войско вторит командиру.

Пьеро срывается, распихивает всех прочь, забывая, что площадь царство Баут, толкает Вольт, плевать на Дам и священных Котов. Пьеро бежит с площади, проносится по канальным проспектам, скользит по междомовьям. На узких бортах, сбивает, задевает холодные ветры, что мстят обёрнутыми вокруг шеи платками, заседают под рёбрами, студят драконью плоть. Пьеро безразлично на застывшие внутренности, он бежит со всех ног, но за каждым поворотом слышен шелест баутовых одежд. Рвётся вперёд, и кажутся жёсткие полы хлипкой гнилью, да кислотные воды, пропитанные железом, блестят сизыми хвостами. Сирены тянут костлявые руки, скребут отросшими когтями об гранит да кличут, кличут соратников в стальных балахонах. Пьеро сворачивает за угол, только от серого неба слышится смех клоунады.

Пьеро отражается в проносящихся провалах окон, за которыми стонут–скребутся беззубые старухи с замыленным взглядом, рвут лоскутами обои, скрипят надломанными голосами, что всё ложь да неправда, живых не осталось, только мёртвые души да обргызанные тела. Сплетаются их речи с сиреньими песнями и несутся по забитым улицам на шифоновых шарфах. Пьеро не слышит, мокнет ногами в разлитой кислоте и видится ему, как на зелёных доньях, средь алых водорослей, гремят черепа. Бежит Пьеро вперед, наплевав на ландшафт, двери и окна, и платится он за свою беспечность. Сухие руки, замотанные в чёрные тряпки, выползают из облезлой двери, впиваются в бока и тянут в задушенную комнату. Пьеро силится вырываться из старушечьих рук, только те держат сильнее, впиваясь короткими ногтями под рёбра, разрывая ткань бежевости. Старуха тащит Пьеро вглубь, с металлическим стоном хлопают створки дверей.

— Пьеро, мой милый мальчик, ты. Так, действительно, ты вернулся, не солгали мне карты, — отпустив, отшагнув, говорит старуха, из глаз её струятся слёзы, холодными полосами застывая на сморщенных щеках. — Только зачем? Зачем? Объясни мне, проклятой старухе, почему ты так рвёшься к страданьям? Я никак не пойму. Неужто Принцесса дороже тебе собственный жизни? — старуху ведёт, шатает, готова она упасть в ноги. Пьеро смотрит, шарит руками по двери, отступив назад. Но под пальцами пусто, скребут они по глади дерева, что впивается в кожу до крови опилками–занозами. И Пьеро почти жаль старуху, почти он верит, что печётся о нём. Только помнит он, засевшей под коркой, вырезанной на душе, мыслью, что верить им гиблое дело, и правда их — ложь ему.

Пошатываясь, вглядываясь в пьеровские черты белёсыми глазами, смотря сквозь да вскользь, подходит она бесшумно, цепляет за запястья оцепеневшего Пьеро, впившись в старые раны, загнав душу в угол, тащит глубже, пока та не оклемалась, не вырвалась да не рванула прочь вместе с хозяином. Протаскивает Пьеро по тёмной комнате, что, кажется, не из этого века, что принадлежит колдунье–ведьмачке. Уставленная стеллажами да столами, заваленными бумагами–свитками, книгами в мрачных переплётах, бутылками–флаконами из цветного стекла, увитая паутиной чёрных–красных пауков, тех, что ходят на длинных резных ногах, со скребущими в застенках крысами, она тянется десятками шагов к завесам тяжёлого бархата. За стеной зелёной ткани ведьмовские лабиринты да секретные комнаты, где заплутать несложно, а выбраться невозможно. И выворачивает, выкручивает руки Пьеро, скрипит-стонет костями да связками, идёт к столу, что устелен картами. Старуха ворожит, шепчет над ними, меняет местами, да начинают кружить они, виться только в им известных танцах, по своим картьим законам. И ложатся тройками ответы.

— Взгляни же сюда, Пьеро. Карты не лгут и расскажут тебе правду о твоей Принцессе. Пьеро, в этих картах все твои жизни. Будь внимателен, мой мальчик, они не станут повторять, — старуха клонится к столу, вглядываясь в арканы, мечи да кубки, водит сухими пальцами по глянцу, разрезая слух мёртвым скрипом. Пьеро смотрит на неё ошалелыми глазами, застывше от страха, хочет дернуться, но тело ему не подвластно. — Пьеро, мой мальчик, как же мне тебя убедить, что твоя принцесса не нуждается тебе? Ты ей обуза. Ты ей проклятье. Возьми же в толк, мой мальчик, что Принцесса слаба и нуждается в отдыхе. Если ты любишь её, так отпусти хоть на жизнь. Позволь ей быть живой. Мой мальчик, отпусти её, пожалуйста, — старуха рушится на колени, залитая слезами, бьётся головой об пол, пачкая одежды седой пылью. Пьеро отшатывается, зажимает уши, только б не слышать старушечьего воя. Мечет его меж стеллажей, сбивая на пол склянки, истаптывая фолианты. Упирается в дверь, скребёт ногтями в такт плачу, зацепляется за ручку да выбегает на улицу. Замирает Пьеро за порогом мрачного ведьмовского царства, вдыхая живой воздух. Близ спокойно, не слышно шороха балахонов, звона стали да нежных голосов. Бредёт Пьеро прочь от безумной ведьмы, следуя по рухляди стен. И не затихает в голове старушечий вой.

Пьеро трусливо, непривычно, что маски бросили погоню, да заткнулись сирены. И поворачивает он интуитивно, как ведёт его душа, будто есть великая Судьба. Переходит по канальному проспекту, и не страшно в обществе Вольт и Дам. Остановившись посреди моста, смотрит, как катер перемалывает черепа в зеленой воде. Холодные ветра не простили, они всё злы на Пьеро, на Шляпников, потому хватают одиночек да садят в свои объятья, ведут их под руки да укутывают своими шарфами. Обступают они Пьеро, лезут под локти, ластятся да глядят своими серыми глазами прямиком в душу, выискивая слабости. И отступают едкие девы, всмотревшись в болезненную душу, понимают, что не будет им толку от копания в переломанном духе. И бредёт Пьеро дальше, здоровается со священными Котами да утопает в священной тишине, что рушится об смех детей крыш–стен, разгуливающих в голубых плащах. Смешивается со Шляпниками, теряясь для когтистого неба, проходит по знакомым улицам, узнавая их по-новому, цепляясь, как все, за рваные, острые стены.

Останавливается у площади приезжих артистов, что слишком уютна и веет чем-то родным, тормозит толпу, вызывая их крики да ругань. Он зачаровано идёт по площади меж жонглёров, акробатов да шутил–маскарадников, возле серого кирпича засели ларьки с горячим–холодным. И нет здесь масок, их презирают-ненавидят, гонят прочь, потому что не ровня. Проходит пару в полосатых водолазках, что бросаются бутылями–шарами да смеются во весь голос, девушку-акробатку в голубом полупрозрачном платье, что не по погоде и до пневмонии-бронхита, что кажется слишком молодой, слишком хрупкой–тонкой для таких движений. Они шумят, приманивая толпу, играют болью, играют глупцов–умников, только не интересны они люду, им подавай чего необычного. И идёт Пьеро посмотреть, чего же публике теперь жаждется, протискивается, влезая в самый центр, всё ближе к Белому Клоуну.

Белый Клоун ходит по свету, собирая смешинки и пряча их под атлас — а для чего вы думали клоунам такие объемные костюмы — и смотрит Клоун так тепло, так нежно, что будто держит душу в бархатных перчатках. Белый Клоун улыбается алым гримом, смотрит через белила да касается снежных волос, что зачёсаны назад. И стоит перед ним шляпа атласа и красной бахромы, и музыка для него звон серебряных монет. От каждого движенья ткань прыгает, волнится, ложится в причудливых тенях–формах да искрит алмазом под тёмным небом. Отдав зрителю булавы, под хлопки заскакивает на шар в желто–красные полосы, держа в руках ещё пятёрку, и бросает он их медленно, растягивая удовольствие, крутится–вращается на шаре, смотрит каждому и никому в глаза, смеётся чему-то своему. Подкатывается Клоун к "ассистенту" да ждёт, как поддаст он реквизит. Тот смущён, стеснителен да боится испортить шоу, только Клоун смеётся ярче, смотря в душу осторожно, будто приручая молодого котёнка, что не видел за свою жизнь человеческих рук иль получил от них лишь зло, и будто шепчет: "Ты не трусь, просто брось их мне, а я уж сделаю всю работу. Не боись, не промажешь, я всё словлю, недаром же я — Белый Клоун". И бросает тот недоверчиво, мол, что ты мне зубы заговариваешь, не можешь ты быть чудесником, мне-то не знать будто. И разлетаются булавы по сторонам, и не должен человек их словить, но Клоун ловит, всё жонглируя, играючи, легко и не обижаясь на недоверие. В его руках десятка и скользит он в круге своей сцены–арены, он рад–доволен смешить людей, получать гроши за выступления да жить в поездах–самолётах. Славливает булавы да сходит с шара, белые волосы да костюм движутся в такт, кланяется во все стороны, да отложив их и взяв обручи, возвращается на шар и повторяет вновь свой круговой ход, махая кому-то в толпе, будто давнему знакомому. И ломается у Пьеро что-то под рёбрами, когда смотрит он на Клоуна, и выворачивает его наизнанку от белых волос да красной перчатки, и тяжело смотреть за движениями красной каймы на белом вороте. И видятся ему рыжи–чёрны–белы рыбки, витающие близ волос да тканей, и хотелось бы подобрать их да утащить прочь, только кои видно хотят остаться средь восточной краски да духа. Давит Пьеро душу, но не помогает, и зовёт он холодные ветры, чтоб унять боли, застудить нутро да уснуть на бортах каналов. А Клоун продолжает кружить только под ему ведомую шарманку.

— Простите, господин, не хотите поучаствовать в представление? Мне нужен помощник для следующего номера, а вы так внимательно смотрели, — Клоун близко, дышит громко и устало, смотрит серыми глазами, атлас весь измялся, но не портит белых черт. Пьеро бы рад отступить, но толпа стоит плотным кольцом, что не уйти, не уползти, и хватает Клоун под локоть так, что не задеть ни пореза, ни удара, и Пьеро не больно, только не вырваться никак. — Вы любите клоунов? Или просто поклонник бродячих артистов да уличных представлений? — и заглядывает Клоун в глаза, говорит шепотливо, с нежной улыбкой, и нет в нём шутиловского, резкого, острого, оскального, и весь он облаком, белым полотном безгранно. А Пьеро смотрит пугливо, трясётся ланью да пытается крыть душу, чтоб не заметил, будто Пьеро никакой не особенный, а такой же, как остальные, будто ему только зрелищ да… А чего там хотят все Шляпники? Только Белый Клоун, хоть не живёт вечность средь разрушенных стен да затопленных улиц, знает–видит всё и не скрыть Пьеро своей души.

И ведёт Клоун Пьеро всё ближе к центру, на всеобщее обозрение, и машет он всем с глупой улыбкой, а Пьеро устал, он беленится, бьет дурного Клоуна, что решил своевольничать, что полез своей добротой в душу. И хочет Пьеро выворачивать себе руки, тянуть кости, лишь бы отпустил, чтоб не трогал больше, но бархатны руки не дают, отпускают мягко, скользят по грязному–кровавому рукаву, оставляя на белом багровый след. И вырывается Пьеро, уходит прочь, подальше от этих приезжих актёров–туристов, и не видит, как сочувственно–печально ему в след глядит пара жонглёров и девушка в голубом, и не знает он, что Клоун приказал толпе расступиться да выпустить его. И расталкивает он людские ряды, не хочет больше сливаться со Шляпниками, не по одному им пути, да будут мешать они бежать от погони. И идёт он на улицы все мельче да тоньше и плевать, что за спиною металла стук.

И замирает Пьеро на мосту, смотрит на обагрённое небо, что, наконец, прояснилось, что у горизонта всё серо. И загнаны по домам, строгими матерями–отцами, дети в голубых плащах, что тихо стало на улицах, и нет больше стука их прозрачных зонтов да звонкого смеха. И смотрит Пьеро в алистую воду, что шумит наплывами кислоты на берега да перекатами костей меж водорослей, и, вдыхая спокойствие, подставляется под развеселевшие ветра, что колют щёки, проскальзывая мимо, но не переламывают в мясо когтями. Бауты отстали, видно тоже рады Солнцу, да засмотрелись на цветастое тепло. И ступает Пьеро с моста, сходя со света, в узкий переулок, что подсвечен только вершинами, самой кромкой, под крышу. Только стоит ступить во тьму, как слышится за спиной звон металла, и оборачивается Пьеро да видит, что Бауты время не теряли, что нашли ещё жертву, так теперь испачканы их подолы в красный да маски забрызганы. И что сегодня они так настойчивы? Будто это их последний шанс, последние дни–часы–минуты, чтоб словить да потопить в памяти–печали, и будут они следовать за Пьеро до конца, слишком ценна его душа. И думается Пьеро, что будет это его последними минутами, когда видит он в конце переулка привалившийся к стене силуэт, что весь озарен белым светом. И замедляет Пьеро шаг, так что Бауты раньше времени не схватят, вздёргивает гордо голову да щурится, уж невозможно ярок свет.

— Свет мой, ты так не расторопен. Я уж заждался тебя, — чёртов Белый Клоун, подпирая стену, ухмыляется, смеётся с иронией в голосе. Теперь Клоун без грима, только нельзя Пьеро его не узнать, эти серые глаза, в которых так редок смех, да эти белые волосы, что теперь растрёпаны, да чувствуется, как нервно он трепал их, что всегда такие с перерождения. Клоун так знаком ему и так неизвестен, что Пьеро застывает перед ним. А Клоун и пользуется этим, что отрывается от стены, так и не отряхнув рукава пальто, да, оказавшись рядом, прижимает к себе. И делает вид Клоун, что сильный, что не разорвала ему душу встреча на площади, и пытается не показать, что струсил, что надо было ещё тогда не отпускать да прижать поближе к сердцу, и хочется сказать всё накопленное расставанием, не сказанное в прошлые, что должен был сказать еще во вторую. — Прости, свет мой, что бросил так рано, так надолго. Ты же простишь мне, что не пришёл, не нашёл раньше? Свет мой, прости, прошу.

И Пьеро ведёт от объятий, что так теплы, от голоса, что так знаком, подкашиваются ноги да хочется остаться на вечность в родных руках. Пьеро нежится, плавится, только вспоминает, что гнались за ним маски, а теперь не слышно ни звона–шелеста, ни низких голосов. И бьёт по Пьеро мысль, что зря Клоун нашёл его, что остался бы он жив, а теперь схватят их Бауты да оттащат к сиренам, что зачаруют нежными голосами, да забудут они друг друга. Вспоминаются Пьеро слова Джокера да старухи, что не принесёт он Принцессе счастья, что не нужно было искать, что Принцесса с ним может только умирать. И сжимает он Клоуна, цепляется–прощается, что до слёз, подставляется под ласковые руки да пихает от себя, отворачивается, хочет уже сказать, чтоб забрали его да не тронули Клоуна, не при чём он здесь, так не троньте. Пьеро трясёт, готов он ко всему, но только не к тому, что окажется пусто, что останется только алый закат. И шарит Пьеро по сторонам, не может поверить, что отстали от него, что всё кончилось, и срывается он, бежит к каналам–набережным, вглядывается в воду, раз сбежали маски, то сирены должны были остаться, им-то уйти некуда, но в каналах тоже пусто. Может, уплыли с ночью сирены на ночёвку в алое море? Может, скрылись Бауты в тёмных проёмах, чтоб прихорошиться к ночному карнавалу? И ходит Пьеро всё по закатным улицам, ищет своих преследователей, а Клоун следует за ним белой тенью. И не может никак понять он, куда подевались все и не слышит, как посмеивается Клоун.

— Свет мой, может, прекратишь ты уже бегать? Я не поспеваю за тобой. Я устал весь день под серым небом плясать для Шляпников, которым только зрелища, не ценят они наш труд. Свет мой, ты привыкший бегать по этим улочкам и тонким бортам, а я нет, так остановись и прекрати искать то, чего нет, — Клоун раздражается, ему не нравится, с каким рвением Пьеро ищет своих убийц, как погряз он в больной памяти. Ведёт по сердцу ему стальными чёрными когтями боли-осознания, что сам он оступился, сам довёл. Только нельзя казать Пьеро своих слабостей, совсем переломится под памятью да виной, потому приходится играть вечного шутилу. — Свет мой, так не расскажешь ты мне, что же ты так старательно ищешь? Мы ведь только встретились, а ты уже хочешь расстаться, прыгнув в воду? Не ради этого я ждал столько лет, — Пьеро дёргается, тормозит, разворачивается, чуть не сваливаясь в кислоту, да так и молит Клоуна о подтверждении—повторении, мол, скажи ещё раз, ты ведь знаешь, как это мне важно. И тянется Пьеро к Клоуну, хватает за руки, заваливается. Просто подтверди, ты, глупый клоун, что оно то, о чем я думаю. — Да, свет мой, это я, всё помнящая твоя Принцесса из старинной английской легенды. Мой бессмертный Воин, это я. Так что нет больше смысла бежать. Так не убегай больше от меня, пожалуйста. Хорошо, свет мой? А я больше не буду оставлять тебя одного, договорились? Свет мой, давай порвём круг и проживём одну жизнь до конца.

И распахивает Уолкер объятья, с улыбкой Солнца на губах и искрами новорождённых звёзд на сомкнутых ресницах. Это последнее, что ему остаётся. Всё возможное сделано, остальное зависит только от Пьеро. А тот всё смотрит стеклянно, всё не веря, что сам он пришёл–нашёл, и хочет Пьеро броситься с кулаками да криками, зачем он это только сделал, зачем показался, ведь мог прожить нормальную жизнь. И не слушаются ноги разума и несут прямиком к Уолкеру, и руки протестуют, сами зажимая в объятьях, и держат прочно, сильно, что трудно дышать. Канда тычется носом в белые, снежные волосы, вдыхая их запах, что такой, как и прежде, дождём с туманных улиц, замками из древнего камня и свободой. Впивается ногтями в пальто, мнёт ткань, что чуть она не рвётся, и боится, что стоит отпустить, отвести взгляд, как рассыплется, исчезнет, и вновь будет он слоняться пустой тенью по свету, оставляя за собою след из двух полос с переломанных запястий. Но Аллен не даёт тонуть в ужасах памяти, осторожно гладя меж лопаток, да улыбается только свойственной ему куда-то в плечо. Отпускает Канда ткань из рук, отстраняя Аллена, смотрит на серебристо-серое дно, всё держа за плечи. И, просчитав что-то своё в голове, вновь притягивает Уолкера к себе, только теперь мягко, бережно. Да. Теперь будет всё в порядке, ведь Аллен так пообещал.

Теперь всё будет в порядке, верно?


End file.
